Une deuxième chance
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Neku se réveille avec pour seuls souvenirs son nom, son âge et la géographie de Tokyo encore bien inscrite en lui. Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour retrouver ses souvenirs? IzayaNeku, un peu yaoi!


**Titre: **_Une deuxième chance  
_**Genre: **_Euhh... angst et drama, petite touche de simili-romance...  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Izaya/Neku_

**Note: **_Eh bien, ce texte, je l'ai écrit il y a un an et demi, quand je jouais encore à TWEWY (d'ailleurs il faudrait bien que je le finisse ^^') et que j'étais encore bien dans le fandom de DRRR!. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard et comme j'aimais le concept et le style d'écriture, j'ai décidé de le retaper un peu et de le publier._

_Je me souviens de n'avoir pas publié à l'époque parce que je me disais que j'en ferais une fic longue (il y a du potentiel, vous allez voir), mais finalement comme j'ai eu la flemme, j'ai fini par oublier ce projet. Au final je trouve que ça a du charme en OS aussi, parce que comme ça il reste beaucoup de points non-expliqués, et je trouve ça cool quand on n'a pas les réponses à tout._

_J'avoue que ça fait longtemps que j'ai joué à TWEWY et je ne sais même plus juger si mon Neku est IC ou pas, mais dans le doute je l'ai laissé comme je l'avais fait. D'après mon souvenir, il ne devrait pas être énormément OoC. Pour Izaya, eh bien, c'est un enfoiré comme on l'aime. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et à le relire de cette façon, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi!_

_Bon allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il s'éveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, lui laissent voir le monde. Des immeubles, qui s'élèvent au-dessus de lui. C'est encore Tokyo, il croit, mais il n'est pas certain du quartier.

Il s'assoit, se prend la tête entre les mains. Cligne et cligne des yeux, serre les dents et finit par se lever. Scanne les alentours pour se reconnaitre. Ce n'est pas Shibuya, il en est certain, mais il ne peut pas en dire plus.

Les gens autour circulent sans se soucier de lui. Tant mieux. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, les gens veulent tellement être avec les autres : lui aime mieux la solitude. C'est la liberté de faire ce qu'il veut.

Que veut-il faire justement? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il ici?

Le mur froid accueille son dos alors qu'il tente de réfléchir. Son nom : Neku. Son âge : quinze, il lui semble. Son école : … Sa maison : … Sa raison d'être ici : ... Peu à peu, il se rend compte qu'il a perdu la mémoire.

Pas de panique. Ses mains se trouvent un chemin dans ses poches. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageux : va-t-il pleuvoir? Incertain, le ciel, comme lui, comme sa mémoire. C'est bizarre, il réalise enfin que l'amnésie, ce n'est pas de tout oublier : il se souvient encore de Shibuya, de Tokyo, même les lieux ici lui disent quelque chose. Non, l'amnésie, c'est oublier seulement ses propres souvenirs. Ce qui fait soi-même, il s'imagine.

Son regard bleuté retombe sur le sol et, d'une petite poussée, il s'éloigne du mur. C'est le temps de marcher, question de se repérer. Se lamenter ne servirait à rien; il préfère agir. Il suit donc le mouvement de la foule : elle se rendra bien à un endroit qui finira par lui ramener sa mémoire.

De fait, il arrive face à un grand bâtiment, qu'il reconnait comme étant le Sunshine 60. Il est donc à Ikebukuro. Un peu rassuré, il se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers un parc non loin. Arrivé, il fouille ses poches un moment et trouve quelques pièces de monnaie : assez pour s'acheter un repas ou quelques boissons. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il penche pour la première option et s'éloigne de la machine distributrice.

Après avoir repéré un banc, il s'y installe et regarde de nouveau le ciel. Encore plus nuageux : il lui semble qu'il pourrait pleuvoir d'une seconde à l'autre. Soupir. Il cherche son portable, l'allume. Il a un nouveau SMS. Sans se demander pourquoi il n'a pas ouvert l'appareil plus tôt, il ouvre le fichier et le lit.

_Neku-chan, présente-toi à 17h à mon bureau. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. _

_PS Même si tu as perdu la mémoire, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas venir. Je sais que tu sais où me trouver, mon petit Neku~!_

Numéro inconnu. Évidemment. Il a l'étrange impression qu'il n'aurait qu'à se lever pour savoir directement où aller. Pourtant, il hésite. Il ne sait même pas de qui il s'agit. Est-ce une bonne idée? Regarde l'heure : 16h. S'il ne part pas maintenant, il sera surement en retard.

Il se lève finalement d'un bond : advienne que pourra. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

Il suit le courant, qui l'apporte à l'autobus. Il monte, paie, s'installe et mets de la musique dans ses oreilles, pour isoler le monde extérieur. De par la fenêtre, il observe les humains, ces étrangers qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. C'est pareil pour tout le monde : chacun a son univers, étanche, dans lequel aucun autre humain ne peut pénétrer. Au lieu d'essayer et de se décourager, il a décidé d'abandonner dès le départ. Moins compliqué pour arriver au même résultat, c'est la logique même.

Son regard s'attarde plutôt sur les bâtiments. Tokyo, sa ville. Il sent un profond attachement pour ce béton, cet air pollué et ces graffitis qui peuplent cette jungle urbaine. S'il n'a jamais aimé quelque chose, c'est cette ville, qu'il se dit. L'ambiance, la foule qui se fout des autres, la liberté d'être et d'aller là où il veut, toujours.

Changement de quartier : Ikebukuro pour Shinjuku. C'est la même ville, pourtant si différente. C'est la même ambiance, mais quelque chose, une odeur peut-être, parvient à son nez et, même les yeux fermés, il saurait qu'il a changé de quartier. Impossible à expliquer, à décrire, et nul mot ne saurait retranscrire exactement la sensation qui le prend. C'est juste... _ça_.

L'autobus enfin s'arrête et il descend. Marche, marche, la musique encore à fond dans les oreilles. Les passants l'ignorent et c'est merveilleux, il se sent presque voler, dans sa petite bulle. C'est son univers, que personne ne peut pénétrer, et c'est magnifique.

L'immeuble. C'est au dernier étage, en haut complètement, d'où l'on peut observer l'humanité tout entière. Grimace : il n'aime pas cette personne, il le sent déjà. Lui préfère s'isoler, à la hauteur des gens, d'égaux à égaux. L'autre, il préfère être au-dessus de tous, se sentir supérieur. Il pénètre sans le demander dans l'univers des autres, pour les piétiner, les saccager, et n'en rien laisser.

Il devine tout à la hauteur du bâtiment. Le béton montre la personnalité des gens beaucoup mieux que leurs paroles.

Après un soupir, un regard sur son téléphone – 16h55, il sera à l'heure – et un dernier regard derrière lui, il entre dans le bâtiment et monte dans l'ascenseur, qui le conduit tout droit vers l'inconnu qui l'appelle par un surnom. Surnom qu'il déteste déjà, par ailleurs.

Il entre sans cogner et se dit que l'étranger a bien mérité qu'il soit impoli, avec le SMS qu'il lui a envoyé. La pièce est vaste, beaucoup trop grande, et malgré les livres qui s'entassent dans les bibliothèques, elle est extrêmement impersonnelle. Tout de noir, blanc et surtout gris, fade. Une grande télévision plate orne un mur, tandis qu'un canapé d'une grandeur impossible sied dignement au milieu de la pièce. Un petit escalier mène à une mezzanine où des bibliothèques s'entassent, laissant deviner quantité de documents et livres tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, il peut deviner l'épaisseur de poussière qui doit les recouvrir.

Tout dans cette pièce est du paraitre, du faux-semblant. Tout est factice et pue la volonté d'impressionner. Dégouté, il avance vers le bureau, tout aussi désign et sobre que le reste de la pièce. Y trône un ordinateur, derrière lequel se cache une chaise de bureau tournée vers l'arrière, où la vitre laisse voir l'immensité de la ville. L'homme qui y est assis laisse enfin échapper un rire, où perce ce que Neku a déjà tout deviné : la moquerie, la condescendance et le mépris pour l'humanité.

Enfin, la chaise pivote sur elle-même et l'homme laisse voir son visage : banal, quoiqu'étrangement étonnant, peut-être dans les yeux vaguement rouges ou dans la bouche étirée en un sourire carnassier. Ses lèvres s'écartent pour laisser fuser une voix mesquine, perfide, faussement amicale :

- Neku-chan, comme je suis content de te voir! Assied-toi, mets-toi à l'aise! Veux-tu un thé peut-être?

- Qui es-tu?

C'est qu'il est brusque, mais c'est surtout qu'il s'en fout. Pourquoi être poli avec un tel hypocrite? Tout dans l'attitude de l'adulte lui hérisse le poil : comme d'habitude, le béton ne lui a pas menti.

- Rah là là, toujours aussi brusque, mon cher Neku-chan. Même après avoir perdu la mémoire, tu ne perds pas de ton fiel~!

- Comment me connais-tu?

Un sourire en coin, et Neku se mord la lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cet homme, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur son sentiment. Il ne devrait pas lui parler, il a cette drôle d'impression. Son instinct lui dit de s'en aller, mais il reste. À ses questions il veut des réponses, et tout de suite!

- Une question à la fois, veux-tu?

Il se lève, contourne son bureau et se place devait lui. Neku a un mouvement de recul, que l'inconnu perçoit – il le voit à son sourire, dégueulasse, étiré jusqu'à plus fin. Sa main se lève et se pose tout naturellement, trop facilement, sur son épaule. Il retient un haut-le-cœur et fixe les yeux bruns, presque rouges, de l'inconnu qui le fixe lui aussi, et daigne, après tout ce temps, lui donner son nom :

- Je m'appelle Izaya. Orihara Izaya. Tu peux m'appeler Iza-chan si tu veux~!

- I-Izaya... comment me connais-tu?

Éclat de rire. Izaya, de son nom, s'esclaffe à peine, comme pour souligner le bégaiement de son vis-à-vis. Il se penche à son oreille et lui murmure :

- Allons, ça ne se fait pas d'oublier son petit ami... Neku-chan~!

Quelques secondes passent, avant que l'information se rende jusqu'au cerveau. Ses joues aussitôt s'enflamment et il le repousse de toutes ses forces, avant de crier d'une voix peu assurée :

- C'est faux!

- Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve?

Encore ce sourire! Neku en est certain, maintenant, plus que jamais.

- C'est impossible!

Izaya se rapproche encore; Neku tente de s'enfuir, mais c'est peine perdue, l'adulte en peu de temps l'a renversé sur le sol. Il trône à califourchon sur son bassin, un couteau sorti d'on ne sait où dans sa main droite. Toujours légèrement rougissant, il tente de se défendre :

- Tu te trompes de personne!

Se penche sur lui, murmure sur ses lèvres :

- Non, Neku-chan, je t'assure qu'il s'agit bien de toi...

Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore un haut-le-cœur, que Neku réprime. Il doit s'en aller, il veut s'en aller, mais c'est comme si toute sa force était partie de ses muscles. Il reste là, impuissant, sur le sol, pendant que l'autre insère sans lui demander sa langue dans sa bouche. Il veut mordre, mais il se retrouve plutôt à gémir, à suivre le mouvement de la langue experte.

Minutes après minutes après heures, peut-être, qui sait, Izaya le laisse enfin respirer, en délaissant sa bouche pour descendre sur sa gorge. Neku, après une bonne bouffée d'air, trouve le courage de le repousser et de lancer, sur un ton de menace :

- Enlève-toi immédiatement!

Une moue. Ça y est, Izaya a abandonné : son jouet n'est pas assez disposé pour qu'il se sente l'envie de continuer. Après un autre rictus, il se relève enfin, époussète ses vêtements et retourne d'une démarche enjouée vers son bureau, où il se laisse choir sur sa chaise. Neku suit le mouvement du regard et se relève enfin. Il se dirige vers la sortie lorsque soudainement, l'adulte l'interpelle :

- Tu pars trop vite, Neku-chan. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes tes questions, n'est-ce pas?

Arrêt. Il se demande : est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine? Ce filou lui donnera-t-il de l'information fiable, ou n'est-il pas plus sensé de chercher des réponses ailleurs? Il se demande et pendant quelques instants, il reste là, à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas dire la vérité?

- Allons, Neku chéri, je croyais t'avoir dit que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était _avant_ que tu perdes la mémoire...

- Je m'en vais!

Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il marche, mais, une fois de plus, on l'arrête :

- Tu es certain? Tu ne sauras peut-être jamais~! Enfin, ce n'est plus de mon ressort, me diras-tu...

Une seconde, et déjà il se retourne, fâché par sa propre faiblesse. Il sait que l'autre le manipule et il se laisse faire, incapable de refuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire alors?

- Ne sois pas si empressé! On a tout le reste de la soirée devant nous, après tout, Ne-ku-chan~!

La colère monte et monte, mais il essaie de se maitriser, surtout, de rester calme, calme, calme.

- Viens-en aux faits, Izaya, ou je m'en vais!

- Bon, bon, bon... c'est d'accord. Assieds-toi d'abord et je te dirai tout ensuite.

Après un soupir, il consent et prend place sur le canapé. Un peu trop dur, qu'il décide. Comme toute la pièce, ce meuble n'est qu'apparence, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Il lève la tête vers l'informateur, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a encore quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est évident, mais Neku ne sait pas quoi.

- Donc, que veux-tu savoir?

La première question qui lui vient en tête :

- Comment ai-je perdu la mémoire? Pourquoi?

- Désolé, mon chéri, je n'en sais rien~! Demande autre chose?

Se lève d'un bond :

- C'est évident que tu le sais! Tu savais que j'étais amnésique!

Une grimace, Izaya grimace et c'est peut-être un signe de plus qu'il ment, qui sait?

- Ts, ts, ts! Je savais que tu étais amnésique, mais je ne sais pas comment tu l'es devenu, ni pourquoi~! Bien que j'aie mes hypothèses... que je ne te dirai pas parce que je n'en suis pas certain!

Un soupire : Neku ne tirera rien de plus sur ce sujet. Il se rassoit et tente de penser à autre chose.

- Qui suis-je?

- Cette question est trop vague.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, tente de se remémorer.

- Je sais que je m'appelle Sakuraba Neku et que j'ai quinze ans. Le reste, je l'ignore. Dans quel quartier j'habite?

- Shibuya. Tu habites seul, en appartement. J'ai ton adresse, si tu veux.

- Pourquoi seul? Qu'en est-il de mes parents?

- Ils sont bien vivants, rassure-toi! Ta mère est femme au foyer et ton père, médecin, si je ne m'abuse. Tu habites seul pour pouvoir fréquenter ton lycée, que tu as choisi à Shibuya parce que tu adores ce quartier. Ah oui, ta famille est originaire de Yokohama.

Un silence. Comment en sait-il autant sur sa famille?

- Izaya... qui es-tu pour moi?

- Je te l'ai dit, mon cœur, nous sommes un couple, toi et moi~!

Tout sonne faux dans cette phrase et Neku n'en est pas dupe. Il se demande surtout pourquoi l'adulte tient tant à lui faire croire cette absurdité, alors qu'il doit bien savoir, s'il le connait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il ne croira jamais de telles sottises.

- Arrête de plaisanter!

- Toujours aussi peu mignon, hein!

Il marque une pause, pour faire un effet, Neku suppose. Enfin, il affiche un rictus et se décide à dire ce qui semble être la vérité :

- Je suis ton Dieu, Neku-chan.

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Dieu, pas moins! Pour qui il se prend, lui! Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôle :

- C'est ridicule! Dieu? Je te déteste, Izaya, et je suis certain de t'avoir toujours détesté!

Un rire soudain qui explose, se projette sur les murs, éclabousse cette salle trop impersonnelle, trop sobre. Médusé, Neku le regarde s'esclaffer, rire comme s'il avait dit la plus drôle des blagues, la plus désopilante des farces. S'il avait un doute, il vient d'être effacé en coup de vent : Izaya est fou. À lier.

- Je sais, dit-il après s'être calmé, je sais que tu me détestes. Et c'est bien pourquoi je suis ton Dieu, Neku-chan. Tu me détestes tant et tant et tant et tant que ta vie tourne autour de moi. Et je vais continuer de te hanter, encore et toujours, toute ta vie durant. Il ne sert à rien d'oublier, mon petit Neku, parce que je vais revenir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, les mains tremblantes, Neku trouve quand même le courage de dire, la voix chevrotante :

- Pour-pourquoi?

Un sourire béat, étiré au possible :

- Parce que c'est trop amusant~! Tu vois, Neku-chan, je m'ennuie, depuis toujours, et je cherche sans cesse des moyens de me divertir. C'est là que tu entres en ligne de compte. Je vais te détruire, tant et si bien que tu ne sauras plus comment tu t'appelles, et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi... voyons voir...

Ses yeux bruns regardent le vide, comme pour réfléchir intensément sur la suite. Neku pourtant devine qu'il sait déjà quoi dire, et de fait, le voilà qui s'exclame, tout heureux :

- Eh bien... je te tuerai~!

Il déglutit péniblement. Décide enfin de se lever. Sans un mot, se dirige vers la porte. Ignore la voix qui l'appelle :

- Neku-chan, tu as oublié de me poser la question la plus importante!

Il ne se retourne pas et franchit la porte, entre dans l'ascenseur, descend jusqu'en bas et se libère enfin dans la foule hétéroclite de Shinjuku. Il met ses écouteurs, sa musique, et s'enferme dans sa bulle. Il veut réfléchir, dans le calme de son univers, là où personne ne le piétine.

Il pense qu'il sait maintenant pourquoi il a oublié. Il comprend et se dit que c'est tout aussi bien qu'il continue à ignorer son passé. Son corps, de toute façon, se souvient de l'essentiel. Il se dirige vers chez lui, bien conscient qu'il s'agit du bon chemin.

Les humains sont mieux quand ils sont seuls. Il ne faut pas se laisser piétiner, envahir, par les autres. Parce qu'alors, il devient trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Neku ne veut surtout pas l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Il retrouve son appartement. Se sent bien, là, dans ses affaires. Sort son téléphone, détruit un nouveau SMS sans le regarder. Se lance sur son lit, ferme les yeux un instant. Écoute la musique qu'il adore, sa musique préférée, et se dit qu'on lui a peut-être octroyé une deuxième chance. Celle de vivre sa vie librement, sans que son passé le rattrape.

Il ne laissera pas Izaya tout détruire, ça non. Il se le jure.

~xxx~

Dans un certain appartement, en haut d'un immeuble de Shinjuku, un informateur rit à s'en éclater les poumons. Il rit et rit et rit tant et si bien qu'il pourrait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, peut-être, s'il ne s'arrête pas. Et c'est qu'il continue, malgré tout, jusqu'à ce moment précis où le souffle lui manque.

En un seul instant, le rire se meurt et se transforme en simple sourire. Un nouveau défi, et Dieu seul sait à quel point Izaya aime les défis. Les mains posées sur son clavier, il planifie longuement la destruction de son jouet. Son rictus ne le quitte pas un seul instant.

Il aura raison de Neku, il le sait mieux que personne. Tout est entre ses mains. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à élaborer le plus magnifique des plans.

- Je t'aurai, Neku-chan, je t'aurai~!

Un rire de plus, dans la nuit. Tokyo, là où la nuit est plus éclairée que le jour, ville magnifique où il fait bon vivre. Et mourir.

* * *

_Et une fin en queue de poisson comme on les aime! Nan, vous aimez pas, vous? Zut! xD_

_Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'annonce de la deuxième saison de DRRR! m'a remotivée (et m'a fait crié de joie xD)! Je ne pense pas me remettre au fandom dans un avenir très proche, mais je risque fort d'y revenir éventuellement (ne serait-ce que quand l'animé sortira). Cela dit, j'aime mieux prévenir que je ne continuerai pas les fics que j'ai abandonnées parce que mon style a tellement changé depuis que je doute que j'arrive à m'y remettre (pas que je trouve mes fics de l'époque horrible ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'aurais du mal à écrire comme à l'époque)._

_Pour TWEWY, si j'arrive à le finir, je songerai peut-être à y réécrire. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque je voulais y écrire en tout cas (d'où ce texte d'ailleurs). Mais bon, rien n'est coulé dans le béton, s'entend!_

_Voilà voilà~!_


End file.
